You Give Me Fever FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Emma ne tombe pas souvent malade, mais quand ça arrive elle ne fait pas semblant. Qui peut l'aider lorsqu'elle ne peut se débrouiller toute seule ?
1. Chapter 1

Traduction: You Give Me Fever FR

Auteur: ForPony39 ( / u / 4023760 / ForPony39 )

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Once Upon a Time appartient à Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz et la chaîne ABC.

**Note**: Je ne traduis pas les noms en français. Je comprends que ça puisse choquer certaines personnes mais personnellement je ne peux pas me résoudre à les traduire, c'est psychologique ^^

Alors les prénoms comme Aurora je les traduis mais les noms provenant des contes resteront en version originale.

Voici les personnages dont le nom n'est pas traduit dans cette histoire:

Snow alias Blanche Neige ou Mary-Margareth

Hook alias Capitaine Crochet ou Killian Jones

Charming alias Prince Charmant ou David Nolan

* * *

**1.**

Emma ne tombe pas souvent malade, 99% du temps elle est en parfaite santé, mais dans les 1% où elle réussit à tomber malade – elle ne fait pas semblant. Malade dans le genre "verrouille la porte – quarantaine, marathon d'une journée, pour l'amour du ciel appelle un médecin". Donc lorsqu'Emma ressentit les prémices d'une fièvre dans l'après-midi, elle comprit que ça n'allait qu'empirer.

Elle prit les dispositions appropriées, envoya Henry chez Snow et David pour la nuit et demanda à ce dernier de prendre sa place de Shérif pour le reste de la journée.

"Tu es sure que ça ira ?" demanda Snow, appelant pour s'enquérir de son état, alors qu'Emma remplissait une cruche avec de l'eau froide.

"Ouais, j'ai des années de pratique derrière moi" la rassura la jeune femme. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de votre bien-être, qui voulait aider – mais Emma avait été seule pendant très longtemps, il lui était très… difficile de demander de l'aide. Par ailleurs, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle commençait déjà à avoir des frissons, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe – elle était partie pour une longue nuit.

"Je t'appellerai demain, d'accord ?" dit-elle, essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer de façon audible.

"Ok, appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit" répondit Snow, ayant l'air quelque peu inquiète.

Emma raccrocha et alla ramasser autant de couvertures qu'elle pût trouver pour les entasser dans la salle de bains avant de faire marche arrière pour se changer, passant un vieux pantalon de yoga et un débardeur bleu. Ses muscles commençaient à tirailler et elle grogna tout en retournant vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas hâte que ça la frappe – mais le plus tôt ça allait arriver et le plus tôt elle en serait débarrassée, pour un long moment.

Elle s'enroula dans la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures, le pichet d'eau froide à ses côtés, et attendit.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le mal la frappe de plein fouet. Au bout de deux heures elle était trempée de sueur, passant d'un froid polaire à une fièvre brûlante – et inversement – toutes les 10 minutes. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais elle serrait les dents et essayait de tenir le coup.

Deux heures plus tard la situation empira, elle avait à peine la force de soulever la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres pour boire – et en avait encore moins pour re-remplir ladite tasse avec la cruche.

La plupart du temps lorsqu'elle tombait malade c'était des crises de nausées, des migraines, de la toux, mais toujours des fièvres modérées.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une fièvre aussi violente – peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser Snow venir prendre soin d'elle.

Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et moins elle semblait avoir la force de corriger cette erreur.

Emma sut qu'elle avait un problème lorsqu'elle n'eut pas la force de ramper hors des couvertures tandis qu'une vague de chaleur la frappait à nouveau. Oscillant entre conscience et inconscience, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette situation durait.

Elle dû halluciner aussi parce qu'elle crut entendre le tonnerre dans son appartement, ou peut-être des coups de feu – bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. Toc, toc, toc. Elle entendit également une voix, elle n'était pas tout à fait sure de ce que cette voix disait mais ça lui parlait – elle était trop fatiguée pour demander ce qu'elle voulait cependant.

Est-ce que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir ?

Elle entendit le bruit de bottes sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, un son creux, comme si elles se trouvaient très loin.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front qu'elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient clos. Elle commença à entrouvrir ses paupières trempées de sueur pour voir qui était dans son appartement, mais elle n'arriva pas à deviner l'identité de la personne – sa vision était floue.

"Emma, tu m'entends ?" demanda une voix familière.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, l'effort pour les garder ouverts étant tout simplement trop difficile à maintenir, elle allait lui répondre dans une minute… juste une minute.

* * *

Hook adorait passer au bureau d'Emma pour l'embêter – c'était un des grands moments de sa journée. Il se faufilait en douce, la voyait lever les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, ou la voyait essayer de l'ignorer en premier lieu et tenter désespérément de ne pas sourire lorsqu'il commençait son flirt systématique.

Il finirait bien par l'avoir à un moment, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister indéfiniment.

Mais il appréciait tellement le fait qu'elle essaye – la chasse était toujours plus intéressante que la mise à mort.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-il en souriant, _tout dépend de ce qu'on chasse_.

Bien qu'il accueillait le défi avec plaisir, méditât-t-il tout en passant le seuil du bureau du shérif, il avait espéré que la fille Swan serait… un peu moins turbulente.

"Prête à admettre à quel point tu veux mon corps ?" demanda-t-il, son caractéristique sourire 'je peux charmer des oiseaux à peine tombés du nid' bien en place alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir.

"C'est marrant, tu ne ressembles pas à ma femme" répondit froidement Charming depuis derrière le bureau d'Emma, portant son insigne.

Hook se figea à la vue de l'homme, tandis que son sourire disparaissait progressivement de son visage.

"Ouais ben tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Emma, donc je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux destinés à être déçus" répondit le pirate, s'avançant dans le bureau à la recherche de sa blonde préférée.

"Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui" déclara sévèrement le prince, le fixant d'un regard noir.

Hook n'aimait pas ça – elle était là tous les jours. Bien sûr il pouvait la débusquer n'importe où dans cette petite ville mais elle était presque toujours là.

"Je vois ça, la question est: où est-elle ?" demanda le brun.

Charming se mit à rire "Oui, parce que tu es la première personne que je voudrais éclairer sur les agissements de ma fille".

Hook plissa des yeux vers Charming – les pères surprotecteurs étaient le fléau de son existence.

"Eh bien, tu pourrais me le dire tout de suite, je la trouverai d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Ou je pourrais t'enfermer dans une cellule, avoir le rôle du shérif a ses avantages" répliqua Charming avec un sourire.

"Oh ne joue pas au papa prince guerrier avec moi David" lança le brun avec un air agacé, "ça ne colle pas avec un homme de ton âge".

"Ça fait mal venant du gardien de la crypte du Pays Imaginaire" rétorqua Charming.

Hmm, David jouant les emmerdeurs était en quelque sorte moins… eh bien, _charmant_ que ce ne l'était avec Emma.

"Très bien, elle ne doit pas être si difficile à traquer" déclara Hook, "je la trouve à chaque fois".

Charming sembla s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre alors que le pirate tournait les talons inconsciemment, avec la ferme intention de trouver son petit pétard blond.

"… elle est chez elle, malade" déclara le jeune homme juste avant que Hook ne soit hors de vue.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

Malade ?

Emma ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à laisser une grippe l'empêcher de faire son boulot.

Il continua sa marche, se sentant étrangement… éteint.

Au départ il se dit qu'il allait la laisser tranquille pour cette fois – Swan était assez irritable lorsqu'elle était en bonne santé, si elle était plus hostile en étant malade alors il aurait probablement à sortir de son appartement en courant tout en esquivant des projectiles.

Puis, pour une raison quelconque, il se dit que ça allait probablement être hilarant et fit son chemin vers l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Hook frappa à la porte, gardant le silence – pensant qu'elle pourrait ne pas ouvrir la porte si jamais elle entendait sa voix.

Il n'entendit personne bouger à l'intérieur de l'appartement alors il frappa plus fort.

Toujours rien.

"Je sais que tu es là Swan" l'appela le pirate à travers la porte avec un sourire narquois. Il avait vu sa petite voiture jaune garée devant, elle était forcément chez elle.

"Ce n'est pas ton genre de te cacher de moi ma belle" la harcela-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se rue sur la porte et l'ouvre violemment pour résolument lui dire qu'elle ne se cachait pas de lui - elle pouvait souvent être appâtée comme ça si c'était fait correctement, son pétard blond n'était pas du genre à refuser un défi.

Pas un mot.

C'est à cet instant que le sourire du jeune homme commença à s'effacer.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Au pire elle lui aurait dit de dégager à travers la porte – sans ménagement. Endormie peut-être ? Il frappa plus fort. "Swan ?" hurla-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Emma !" hurla-t-il encore plus fort, une légère touche de malaise désormais présente dans sa voix.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu cette fois.

Hook fronça les sourcils, n'y repensant pas à deux fois avant de s'élancer vers la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule – _elle devrait être plus prudente à propos des portes non verrouillées_ pensa-t-il tout en entrant.

L'appartement était très spacieux, rustique mais d'une manière étrange. Il remarqua immédiatement que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Ce qui n'avait été à la base qu'un insidieux sentiment de malaise dans son estomac se transforma en quelque chose de plus intense.

"Emma ?" dit-il à nouveau, toute trace d'humour effacée de sa voix alors qu'il tournait à l'angle pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Elle était là, assise par terre, enveloppée dans des couvertures avec les yeux clos, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage par la sueur, la peau rougie et le corps mou.

Hook jura dans un souffle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés en un temps record.

Il pressa sa main contre son front pour confirmer ce qu'il voyait déjà – elle était brûlante, il pouvait sentir la chaleur s'échapper de son corps sans même la toucher. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un regard vitreux tourné vers lui, comme si elle n'était pas sure de connaitre l'identité de la personne en face d'elle.

"Emma, tu m'entends ?" demanda le brun, soulevant son menton et la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle les ferma à nouveau.

"Non, ne dort pas Emma" dit-il en abaissant doucement son menton et lui donnant une légère secousse, utilisant son crochet pour ouvrir les couvertures et l'en dépêtrer. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait déversé sur elle un seau d'eau, les couvertures et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il jura à nouveau – ça allait très mal, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé quelqu'un ?

Quel foutu caractère elle avait.

"Ouvre les yeux mon cœur, regarde-moi" dit-il, lui donnant de légères tapes sur les joues.

Ses yeux restèrent fermés. Il avait besoin d'abaisser sa température, il avait déjà vu des fièvres de cette envergure auparavant et connaissait les dommages qui pouvaient être infligés à l'organisme si le corps restait livré à lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour essayer de trouver quoi faire, et vit la baignoire.

_Il pouvait faire fonctionner cette fichue chose_ se dit-il, se levant pour commencer le processus de remplissage – Ruby lui avait montré comment faire.

Il devait d'abord la boucher, pas vrai ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le siphon et fronça les sourcils – où était la petite chose en argent qui servait à boucher le trou ? Il y avait juste un putain de siphon, était-il cassé ?

Il examina les rebords de la baignoire jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit, un bouchon de caoutchouc, excellent.

Bon maintenant, le bleu c'était pour le froid nan ?

Il tourna le robinet qui gargouilla bruyamment avant de commencer à déverser l'eau. Il testa la température avec sa main et fit un signe de contentement lorsque l'eau glacée lui engourdit les doigts.

Le jeune homme se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Emma gémir à cause du bruit de l'eau. Ce fut un son qui se répercuta en lui de manière plutôt inattendue, alors qu'elle restait là appuyée contre le mur, les yeux roulant sous ses paupières et les sourcils froncés comme si elle faisait un rêve plutôt désagréable duquel elle essayait de s'échapper.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi… vulnérable.

Hook alla s'agenouiller à nouveau à ses côtés et fit glisser quelques mèches de ses cheveux trempés de sueur hors de son visage.

"Tout va bien ma belle, chuuuut" roucoula-t-il.

Elle se détendit à son contact et sembla se calmer alors qu'il lissait ses cheveux avant de faire passer son pouce le long de sa joue. "Tout va bien se passer petite" lui assura-t-il doucement. Elle tourna la tête à son contact et Hook ne put empêcher un sourire de venir jouer au coin de ses lèvres. Sourire qui fut de courte durée lorsque le contact lui rappela à quel point elle allait mal – la chaleur émanait d'elle si intensément que c'était comme se tenir devant un feu de cheminée bien entretenu.

Le pirate jeta un regard en arrière vers le bain – l'eau allait devoir être plus froide encore pour briser ce diable.

Il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la boite à glace qui, s'il avait bien compris, ne contenait pas de glace la plupart du temps, refroidie par d'autres moyens – mais il avait de l'espoir.

Il sourit avec un air de triomphe lorsqu'il repéra un sac de glaçons. C'était un petit sac mais il était sûr que ça ferait l'affaire alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la salle de bain, découpant le sac plastique avec ses dents et déversant son contenu dans l'eau du bain. Il ferma le robinet lorsque la cuve fut à moitié pleine, la glace tintant contre la porcelaine.

Il la débarrassa de ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon trempé de sueur de sorte qu'elle se retrouve en culotte et débardeur, avant de retirer son crochet et de le déposer sur le rebord du lavabo.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas la façon dont j'avais imaginé la première fois où je te retirerais ton pantalon" lui dit Hook, "tu devras me pardonner pour ça" s'excusa-t-il.

Même si elle n'était pas éveillée ou consciente, elle n'était pas tout à fait endormie non plus. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à "connard" et ne put s'empêcher de sourire – ça ressemblait plus à sa belle.

"Très bien Emma" dit-il, parlant à sa forme semi-consciente alors qu'il la sortait complètement des couvertures et la prenait dans ses bras, une main ferme passée sous les genoux.

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer cette partie" lui confia-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors que la tête de la jeune femme reposait confortablement contre son épaule. "Considère cela comme les conséquences de ton obstination" déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

Hook l'abaissa dans le bain glacé.

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent subitement alors qu'elle se mit à haleter sous le choc du contact avec l'eau glacée.

Instinctivement elle essaya d'en sortir mais Hook la retint fermement tandis qu'elle l'éclaboussait d'une manière presque pathétique pour s'échapper, faisant attention à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

"Tout doux ma belle, tout doux, je sais que c'est désagréable" dit-il tandis qu'elle se débattait, tremblant violemment. "Mais nécessaire" concéda-t-il.

Elle arrêta d'essayer de sortir après une minute et sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, le regardant et clignant des yeux avec un regard un peu perplexe, comme essayant de comprendre s'il était réellement là ou pas.

"Salut toi" sourit-il, soulagé de voir enfin le bleu de ses yeux, même si c'était seulement un aperçu alors qu'elle les faisait cligner lentement.

"… pourquoi's'que ta peau est violette ?" dit-elle d'une voix faible et pâteuse, ayant l'air bourrée.

"Pourquoi's'qu'il ya des confettis partout ?" demanda la blonde avec lassitude, ses yeux balayant vaguement la salle de bain.

Hook ne savait pas ce qu'étaient exactement des confettis mais il était certain qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans cette pièce. Il l'examina avec un sourcil levé, alors qu'elle éloignait sa tête de lui. Il tendit la main et prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour la tourner à nouveau vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, regard par ailleurs très embrumé. "Emma, ma belle, je crois que ta fièvre t'as rendue saoule" répondit-il.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas traduit et honnêtement ça me manquait, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour.

Démarrage d'un nouveau fandom, je suis tombée sur Once Upon a Time il y a peu et j'ai trop accroché à cette série (et en particulier le pairing Captain Swan ^^)

Cette histoire est en 3 chapitres, que j'essayerai de poster à des intervalles d'une semaine maximum (je vais faire mon possible ^^), et fait partie d'une série qui pour l'instant comprend trois histoires terminées et une en cours d'écriture. Normalement je les traduirai toutes donc on est partis pour un petit moment avec ces deux là.

Bon maintenant j'arrête de raconter ma vie, merci à tous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques sur la trad (la coupure se fait ressentir, j'ai pas mal perdu la main ^^)

Bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Hook attrapa un chiffon qui gisait sur le sol à côté de lui et le trempa dans l'eau froide, l'essorant alors qu'elle prenait la parole. "F-froid" bégaya-t-elle en claquant des dents.

"Je sais, je sais" répondit le pirate, tapotant son visage avec le linge humide. "Nous devons faire tomber la fièvre ma belle" l'informa-t-il.

"Sommes-nous… dans l'océan ?" murmura Emma, baissant les yeux vers les quelques cubes de glace présents dans sa ligne de mire. "Très loin de là j'en ai peur" dit-il avec un rire, reposant le chiffon pour pouvoir attraper la cruche d'eau et en verser dans une tasse, la pressant soigneusement contre les lèvres de la blonde.

Elle tourna la tête loin de la coupe, levant un bras tremblant pour repousser maladroitement sa main.

"Pas de rhum Hook" marmonna-t-elle.

Eh bien, au moins elle savait que c'était lui.

"Je t'assure milady" lui dit-il, utilisant son moignon pour déplacer sa main gênante de la voie. "Quand tu viendras finalement prendre un verre avec moi, cela n'impliquera en aucun cas ma personne te versant du rhum au fond de la gorge" l'informa-t-il, inclinant la tasse contre ses lèvres, heureux de voir qu'elle buvait, quoique un peu lentement. "Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de gérer ça toute seule" déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle continua à bredouiller des bêtises de temps à autre pendant que Hook rester là à veiller sur elle et s'assurer que sa tête restait hors de l'eau, répondant parfois à ses questions absurdes avec des réponses absurdes.

"Est-ce que je dois nettoyer les confettis ?" demanda Emma.

"Je suis sûr que les trolls roses vont s'en occuper" répondit Hook.

"Ok" rétorqua la jeune femme, comme si cela était parfaitement logique. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça" demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux plissés vers l'autre extrémité de la baignoire.

"Probablement tes pieds Swan."

"J'ai des pieds ?!"

Même si la situation était encore assez grave, Hook ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

A un moment elle leva les yeux vers lui et la brume sembla se dissiper juste assez pour rétablir un moment de clarté en elle.

"Killian ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, semblant surprise.

"Te revoilà Swan" l'accueillit Hook, quelque peu soulagé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…" Elle s'interrompit, regardant autour d'elle dans la confusion.

"Fais ici ?" finit-il pour elle, "je m'assure que cette fièvre ne tire pas le meilleur de toi, je suis le seul autorisé à le faire."

"J'vais bien Hook" lui dit-elle, essayant d'avaler assez d'air pour mettre de la force dans ses mots, et échouant lamentablement. Elle essaya de sortir de la baignoire et constata qu'elle avait à peine assez de force pour s'asseoir. Hook observa la tentative avec un air sérieux.

"Hmm, c'est évident" dit-il sarcastiquement. Elle tendit un bras dans sa direction.

"Mon téléphone. Je vais appeler quelqu'un."

"Quand tu as déjà un médecin aussi fringuant ?" dit Hook en feignant un air choqué, "là je sais que tu n'as pas les idées claires."

"Le fameux capitaine Hook jouant à l'infirmière" dit-elle sur un ton amusé, un faible sourire ornant son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. "Ça va pas entacher ta réputation ?" demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air fatiguée mais gardant toujours cette pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Je ne le dirai pas si tu ne le fais pas non plus ma belle" lui répondit le brun. Elle ne répondit pas et pendant une seconde il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie à nouveau.

Mais une minute plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et il remarqua que la brume était revenue en force.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il neige ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

"Oh oui, tu te portes comme un charme Swan" murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce serait la seule conversation cohérente qu'ils auraient cette nuit-là.

* * *

Il essaya de la faire boire une fois de plus mais avait du mal à la convaincre maintenant que sa clarté d'esprit s'était enfuie.

"Allez ma belle, seulement quelques gorgées" essaya-t-il de négocier, tentant à nouveau d'approcher la tasse de ses lèvres, pour la voir tourner la tête comme elle l'avait fait toutes les fois précédentes.

"J'vais m'noyer" marmonna-t-elle.

"Non ça n'arrivera pas beauté – tu as besoin de boire" déclara un Hook quelque peu exaspéré.

Elle était encore trop chaude, continuant de transpirer même dans le bain glacé – il devait trouver un moyen de la garder hydratée ou les choses allaient empirer.

Emma tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur le contour de son poignet pendant qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de la faire boire, arrêtant brusquement le cours de sa pensée.

"Il manque un bout de toi" lui dit-elle, regardant l'endroit où sa main aurait dû se trouver pendant qu'il essuyait lentement la sueur qui perlait de son front avec le linge humide.

"Je n'ai besoin que d'une main, deux seraient un luxe honnêtement" l'informa-t-il, regardant les doigts de la jeune femme tracer de petits cercles sur son poignet. Bien qu'avoir à nouveau sa deuxième main rendrait la tâche de la faire boire beaucoup plus facile –

Elle retira sa main de son poignet et la pressa contre son torse juste à l'endroit de son cœur, le gelant instantanément sur place. "Je voulais dire là" l'informa-t-elle, semblant à peine capable de rassembler assez de force pour prononcer ces mots plus forts que dans un murmure, les yeux mi-clos.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Hook ne sut que répondre. Il était tout simplement bouche-bée alors que la main de la jeune femme appuyait contre son cœur et envoyait un courant presque électrique à travers lui, son palpitant faisant un bruit sourd sous son doigté doux et fiévreux.

"Pour quelqu'un d'aussi délirant que toi, tu es très clairvoyante ma belle" lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. "Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?" demanda-t-il à voix haute, pas forcément à elle – il ne pensait pas qu'elle répondrait de toute façon.

C'est pourquoi il fut si surpris lorsque sa main bougea, attrapant doucement son poignet et le plaçant sur son propre cœur.

"Il m'en manque un peu aussi" soupira-t-elle, gardant les yeux résolument fermés. Elle respirait péniblement, comme si ce petit effort était équivalent à celui de courir un kilomètre.

Pendant un long moment Hook se contenta de fixer Emma alors qu'elle semblait repartir doucement dans l'inconscience, les doigts glissant autour de son poignet et retombant dans la baignoire, laissant la main du jeune homme à l'endroit de son cœur. Sa poitrine montait et descendait alors que son cœur battait tout aussi rapidement que celui de Hook sous ses doigts.

"T'as bien raison petite" dit-il, "t'as bien raison."

A contrecœur, il retira sa main après une minute à la voir frissonner dans son sommeil fiévreux, et lui secoua l'épaule pour la réveiller à nouveau.

"Allez ma belle, tu as encore besoin de boire."

" J'vais m'noyer" lui dit-elle à nouveau, dodelinant de la tête.

"Putain Swan, pour la dernière fois tu ne vas pas te noyer !"

* * *

Après l'avoir finalement convaincue qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas se noyer dans le bain si elle buvait de l'eau, et après quelques menaces créatives –

_"Je vais appeler Snow, Emma, je vais le faire bon sang"_

_"Non ne le fais pas, elle va être furieuse !"_

̶ il réussit finalement à la faire boire quelques coupes de plus, ce qui lui allait amplement. Seul son pétard blond pouvait être une emmerdeuse de première dans un état pareil.

Cela le surprit beaucoup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait juste de penser à elle comme si elle était sienne. Elle ne l'était pas, enfin, pas encore tout du moins. "Nous ne sommes pas encore aussi loin dans le jeu, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?" lui dit-il, dévissant le bouchon de sa gourde et prenant une gorgée de rhum.

"À quoi jouons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle confuse, alors qu'elle relevait son menton de sa poitrine pour cligner dans sa direction.

"Au jeu des sentiments" lui répondit Hook avec un sourire narquois.

"Je ne suis pas bonne à ce jeu là – on peut jouer aux dames ?"

Le pirate se mit à rire à nouveau.

"Tu as peur de perdre ?" le défia-t-elle, essayant de s'asseoir lentement dans la baignoire.

Hook la repoussa gentiment, et c'était presque pathétique le peu d'effort que ça lui demanda.

"Je ne perds jamais, en particulier lorsque l'enjeu est quelque chose que je veux" l'informa-t-il.

"On joue pour quoi ?"

"Je te l'ai dit ma belle" répondit le jeune homme, pressant le linge humide contre son front une fois de plus, "les sentiments."

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre on !

Oh mon dieu, aurais-je posté en avance ?!... Mais oui ! Profitez-en parce que le prochain ne le sera pas, je vais être pas mal occupée la semaine prochaine (oui, j'adore raconter ma vie ^^)

Et puis il est beaucoup plus court que l'autre alors ça a été rapide ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de l'avoir lu et merci aux personnes ayant posté des reviews sur le précédent chapitre, ça fait super plaisir :)

Passez un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

…

Ce fût une angoissante heure et demi plus tard, temps durant lequel Hook envisagea sérieusement le fait d'appeler quelqu'un pour de l'aide (le seul numéro qu'il avait était celui de Swan, merde !), que la fièvre cessa finalement.

Hook soupira alors qu'il enlevait sa main de la joue de la jeune femme, ressentant une très nette différence dans sa température corporelle.

"C'est pas trop tôt" expira-t-il, remarquant que ses yeux s'étaient refermés une fois de plus.

Il posa quelques-unes de ses moelleuses serviettes sur le sol, puis la sortit de la baignoire et la coucha sur ces dernières.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que nous changions de décor Emma" lui dit-il, l'amenant dans sa chambre.

Il la déposa sur le lit, toujours enroulée dans les serviettes et retourna dans la salle de bain pour ré-attacher son crochet. Tout en le faisant il baissa les yeux sur sa chemise et remarqua qu'elle était complètement trempée, alors il s'en extirpa et la balança sur la barre du rideau de douche pour qu'elle sèche. Tandis qu'il retournait dans la chambre d'Emma il remarqua qu'elle tremblait toujours légèrement. Il tira une chaise en osier à côté du lit de la jeune blonde et s'assit. "Tu es en train de me manquer torse nu Emma" en informa-t-il sa forme endormie, utilisant son crochet pour tirer la couverture sur elle. "Ce n'est pas un spectacle que la plupart des femmes voudraient manquer" dit-il avec suffisance.

Elle murmura doucement quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas alors il se pencha en avant pour essayer de l'entendre…

"…Neal" souffla-t-elle.

"…Tu sais, qu'une femme prononce le nom d'un autre homme au lit peut causer des dommages irréparables à un homme Swan."

Qui diable était Neal ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui et pas à, eh bien, lui ? Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Hook ressentit le titillement de la jalousie.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux humides derrière son oreille, observant son visage paisible et écoutant ses respirations profondes. Pour une raison quelconque, le nom résonnait dans sa tête et il fut surpris de constater que ça l'embêtait énormément. "Qui est Neal ma belle ?" demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas l'éveiller vers un état où elle serait consciente des réponses qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle soupira posément dans son sommeil, ses sourcils se fronçant très légèrement comme si elle n'appréciait pas la question. Sur ces gardes même endormie, ne se relaxait-elle donc jamais ?

Hook aurait laissé tomber si… non, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse tomber maintenant.

Il la calma en continuant à dégager les cheveux de son visage jusqu'à ce que les rides sur son front disparaissent, avant d'essayer à nouveau. Se rapprochant d'elle, il murmura à son oreille "Qui est Neal, Emma ?"

Elle répondit d'une voix si faible qu'il comprit à peine ce qu'elle racontait, deux mots qu'une légère brise aurait emporté à tout jamais s'il y en avait eu une.

Hook se recula pour observer son visage, pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

"M'a brisée" répéta-t-il lentement. Il tendit la main et utilisa son pouce pour essuyer tendrement la larme sur sa joue. Son sourire taquin s'était transformé en un froncement de sourcils appuyé, oui, il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ ce Neal.

"Les bâtards ont tendance à faire ça" lui dit-il, retirant les serviettes mouillées de son corps et l'enroulant plus serrée dans les couvertures. Il le savait – il en avait été un pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Bon sang, au plus profond de lui, il l'était encore pour certaines choses.

Mais la pensée de cette accusation portée contre lui le faisait se sentir… légèrement malade.

Il n'avait aucune envie de briser Emma Swan.

"Parfois, perdre le jeu des sentiments fait souffrir ma belle" lui dit-il en se recalant dans la chaise, la regardant dormir paisiblement à nouveau. Mais cela s'appliquait plus au fait de perdre le joueur opposé que le jeu lui-même.

Il l'avait épuisée avec soin. C'était une fille coriace, mais les cœurs brisés avaient souvent besoin de l'être. Il savait une chose ou deux à ce sujet.

"Mais ce n'est pas parce que ça fait mal, que tu vas en mourir Swan" termina-t-il.

Eh bien, il allait probablement passer le reste de la nuit dans cette chaise, et bien que regarder son pétard blond dormir était un spectacle magnifique, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir passer le temps jusqu'à son réveil – qu'ils puissent enfin reprendre leurs joutes verbales.

Et sa manière si particulière de flirter avec elle.

Il repéra un curieux livre sur la table de nuit et le ramassa.

"50 nuances de gris…" murmura-t-il, ouvrant le bouquin.

* * *

Emma soupira et se retourna dans son lit, elle adorait le fait de ne pas avoir à se lever tôt pour aller au boulot, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se réveiller dans un lit confortable et savoir que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en sortir.

Pour une raison quelconque, cependant, ça semblait bizarre. Avait-elle un autre rendez-vous ?

Elle se demanda quelle était cette douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle resserrait les couvertures autour de son menton.

Attendez une minute… ne s'était-elle pas trouvée dans la salle de bain ? Elle ouvrit ses paupières et cligna des yeux, comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure mais à la place vit Hook torse nu, assis là à la regarder.

Emma se redressa avec un sursaut pendant qu'il continuait à l'observer, clairement amusé.

"Hook ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Le bonjour à toi aussi shérif" la salua-t-il, "comment te sens-tu ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu torse nu dans ma chambre ?" s'enquit-elle, ignorant sa question.

"C'est ton anniversaire ?"

"Hook, où est mon pantalon ?" grogna-t-elle, sentant ses jambes nues sous les couvertures.

"Sur le sol de ta salle de bain" l'informa-t-il en regardant en direction de ladite salle de bain, "ils n'aidaient pas vraiment à abaisser ta température."

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda comme s'il pouvait voir son corps à travers les couvertures.

"En plus, c'est une honte de cacher de telles jambes dans un pantalon de survet' aussi laid."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de particulièrement cinglant mais il lui coupa la parole.

"Je suppose que cela signifie que tu ne te souviens pas de grand-chose de la nuit dernière" déduit-il en se replaçant dans sa chaise et croisant les bras, la regardant placer une main sur son front et loucher comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose à travers le brouillard d'une gueule de bois.

"Je suppose que tu étais dans un vraiment sale état" concéda-t-il, "tu t'es tapé une fièvre sacrément vicieuse."

"Je… je me souviens… j'ai entendu des coups de feu et le tonnerre… puis toi."

Ça la frappa, oui elle s'en souvenait. Un bref instant en tout cas – elle était dans le bain et il était là, disant quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il ne laisserait pas une fièvre tirer le meilleur d'elle…

"Tu as pris soin de moi la nuit dernière" réalisa Emma, ayant l'air surprise.

Il avait pris soin d'elle, était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit.

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle avant…

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et toussa dans une tentative pour la faire partir pendant que Hook poursuivait.

"Je pénétré ici pour te trouver fiévreuse et délirante, quel genre de gentleman serais-je si je t'avais abandonnée à ton sort ?" demanda-t-il. "Fais-moi une faveur cependant, ma belle" dit-il en se penchant sur sa chaise, la forçant à garder un contact visuel avec lui. "La prochaine fois que tu tombes dangereusement malade, appelle quelqu'un" la sollicita-t-il sérieusement. "Si je n'étais pas entré tu aurais eu de graves ennuis."

"… Merci Killian" dit-elle doucement, sincère.

Hook sourit d'un de ses rares sourires francs et se redressa. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi Swan" lui dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu, umm…" elle fit un geste vers son torse dénudé, torse qu'elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de fixer, bien qu'elle essayât de toutes ses forces.

Hook ne manqua pas de le remarquer et sentit une grande satisfaction l'emplir.

"Je me suis dit que j'allais te récompenser d'avoir été une si bonne patiente avec une vue spectaculaire pour ton réveil" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rit à cette remarque, "bien sûr que tu l'as fait" soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, souriant un tant soit peu. Puis ce fut comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait – comme si le fait qu'il la fasse rire et sourire n'était pas permis. Elle eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise, pas entièrement sure de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire de ce moment sincère et du fait qu'elle était… touchée qu'il ait pris soin d'elle.

Hook vit tout ça, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et sentit qu'il avait réussi à percer une de ses défenses, faisant un pas de plus vers la victoire.

Cependant il comprenait la raison pour laquelle elle était mal à l'aise alors il décida de la ramener sur un terrain plus stable, là où elle saurait comment réagir.

"Maintenant, il y a quelque chose d'important dont nous devons discuter Emma" dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

"… Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Le jeune homme montra le livre avec lequel il s'était occupé toute la nuit pendant qu'elle dormait, et jura que son visage avait pâlit. Il lui fit un sourire sadique.

"Je vais pouvoir rajouter ça à la liste des choses que je comprends désormais à propos d'Emma Swan" dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas à moi" répondit-elle, dans une tentative d'explication un peu bancale.

"Si j'avais su à quel point tu aimes être appelée 'vilaine fille', je l'aurais fait plus souvent" l'informa-t-il, faisant bouger ses sourcils de manière sexy et jetant le bouquin sur le lit.

"Ce n'est pas à moi !" dit Emma, semblant horrifiée.

"Bien sûr que non. C'était juste là par hasard sur ta table de nuit. Dans ta chambre. A côté de ton lit" dit Hook, hochant de la tête avec un sourire moqueur et sarcastique. "Il y avait des choses dans ce roman qui m'ont fait rougir ma belle – et je suis un pirate !" la réprimanda le brun, secouant un doigt dans sa direction. "Tu es une vilaine fille Swan".

"Tais-toi Hook ! Ruby me l'a donné !" dit-elle sèchement, son visage précédemment blanc désormais rouge de honte.

"Toi me menottant dans le repaire des géants prends maintenant un tout nouveau sens" déclara-t-il, faisant semblant de se remémorer l'évènement. "De même que m'attacher à cet arbre."

Il dut lever un bras pour détourner l'oreiller qu'elle venait juste de lui lancer à la tête.

"Content de voir que ta force est revenue" dit-il dans un rire, se levant de sa chaise et faisant un pas de côté pour éviter le deuxième oreiller qui fut lancé dans sa direction. "Je viendrai m'enquérir de ton état plus tard, si tu n'es pas _occupée _bien sûr" dit-il de façon suggestive.

Il dût esquiver le livre lui-même cette fois-ci, ce dernier frappant le mur à l'endroit où sa tête s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Bon sang, tu es d'une précision diabolique ma belle" déclara-t-il impressionné, s'esclaffant alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

"Ouais, tu ferais mieux de courir !" hurla-t-elle, sa voix le suivant alors qu'il continuait de rire. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit de son appartement en la refermant derrière lui, se retournant pour partir –

Et tombant sur Snow et Charming.

Leur tombant dessus presque au sens littéral du terme.

Snow resta muette de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qui elle avait en face d'elle.

Charming avait lui aussi l'air trop ahuri par la présence de Hook pour réagir immédiatement, mais ce dernier savait que ça n'allait durer qu'une dizaine de secondes – car il venait de réaliser qu'ils le voyaient quitter l'appartement de leur fille torse nu. Oh tout cela était vraiment trop bon pensa Hook – toujours emmerdeur de première. "Bien le bonjour" les salua-t-il agréablement, se déplaçant sur le côté afin de mieux les éviter tous les deux.

"Milady" dit-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle, "mon Seigneur" ajouta-t-il en contournant Charming avant que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits, disparaissant au bout du couloir pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa courte avance.

Dans un premier temps, Snow et Charming ne réussirent qu'à rester fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu. Enfin, Charming déclara "Ok, je vais le tuer", pourchassant le pirate alors que sa femme ouvrait la porte de l'appartement de leur fille.

"EMMA !"

* * *

Et voilà, fini !

Finalement les projets du w.e ont été annulés donc j'ai eu largement le temps de finir cette traduction. ça fait plaisir hein ? ^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire, j'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine de cette série :)

Bonne soirée à tous !


End file.
